Currently, clinically sedation is delivered by multiple single bolus injections into an intravenous line for administration to a patient. Following delivery of the sedation, the patient's clinical signs and pulse oximeter readings are monitored by the anaesthesiologist, to avoid overmedication of the patient. As a general rule, increased levels of drug induced sedation and analgesia are directly associated with a parallel and progressive increase in respiratory depression. Thus, monitoring the patient's clinical signs and pulse oximeter readings is of significant importance to prevent sedation-related respiratory depression or respiratory arrest.